


A gentle touch

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Sibling Incest, code geass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneizel's surprising touch in the dark...Long surpressed Emotions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gentle touch

She felt a touch on her cheek, soft like a breeze of wind, hardly perceptible but still there. A quiet, pleasant voice whispered her name tenderly. “Cornelia.” She opened her eyes slowly, couldn’t see a thing but still noticed the conjunction of foreign skin with her own. What was it? A feather of her pillow or maybe the wind that got carried into her room through the open window? It was too dark, her eyes were not yet used to it and she still was unable to see the area. That was why she wanted to scare this touch off with her hands, realized then that there was a resistance and that she could not move them. Panic arose, her heartbeat speeded up in an instant. “Who..?” “Shh”, interrupted the voice in the all-embracing darkness. She was scared stiff first, wanted to sit up and call for aid until she finally realized who the man sitting beside her bed was. “Schneizel?” His caring smile almost appeared rather mischievous in the blackness of night. She looked at him in astonishment and couldn’t believe who she saw. Until now she had not realized that his hand were the one which kept her hands together and didn’t let them move. “What are you doing here?”, she asked with a trembling voice. “Why do you keep holding me down? Let go of me please!” He could have fulfilled her plea of course but something in her eyes kept him from doing so. Normally she would demand it but in that moment she seemed to be a little bit intimidated. He simply couldn’t miss that situation. He laughed quietly. “So you cannot evade meeting me any further, dearest Cornelia.” “W-what? This is an imputation!” She felt caught, her cheeks immediately turned rosy. “Are you sure about that?” His face drew near her own, blue eyes examined her with interest, even affection but also with a bit of superiority. She could not stand his gaze and fixed her eyes onto a point on the champagne coloured blanket that covered her body. She froze beneath his touch, when his slim fingers stroked over her forehead and left a tingling feeling on it. “Cornelia.” The tone his voice had when he said her name let her shudder from contentment and made her relax. “You shine even more beautifully and brightly in the pale moonlight than on the field of combat itself. Like a wild flower on the meadow which is basted with drops of clear water, glistening in the dawn while swaying in the wind. “ He had let go of her hands in the meantime, which she now used to take his and started scratching it prudently. “Stop saying things like that.” The tone that resonated with her usually firm voice yearned for the complete opposite of her request. Again he laughed silently when he answered:” Why? Because you do not want to hear the truth? Or is it because it is myself who states those words?” Afresh she blushed in an instant. Only he was able to get her into such situation where even she was speechless. “You are my brother, Schneizel!”, she protested. “Half-brother.” His smile didn’t vanish as he started to bedew the back of her hand with small, soft kisses. She did not back off but stared at him, her half-brother, as he sat there with her not knowing, that in that moment she was his entire world. She drove through his subtle, blonde hair, letting it slip across her fingers strand by strand, over and over again. He eventually lifted his glance and looked at her. “I love you, Cornelia.” Her heart stumbled and her hands were shivering like aspen leaves when he finished this little sentence. “No, Schneizel, please..” “I love you since I was a little boy. You always were the strongest, you always wanted to protect and wished the well-being of your siblings. I started admiring you for that attitude a long, long time ago.” He remained silent, smirked, while his eyes were still locked with hers. “It is not working, you know..” “No!” It was the first time this evening that he raised his voice. “Look at me, Cornelia.” She hesitated but then granted his request. His eyes told more than words could have ever done. “Look at me and tell me that you do not feel the same way.” Nothing happened for a few seconds. Both of them just faced each other without losing any words. She drove near him slowly, prudential, until her face was next to his but he still did not narrow his eyes. The blanket floated off her body when she rose up onto her knees and laid her chilly hands onto his warm face. “How could I?”, she asked smilingly when she pulled him closer and started caressing his lips with her own.  



End file.
